Flame
by alyxrae
Summary: Cia thinks she can control the Dragon Knight. Too bad he and the Hero are a match made in heaven. Not as cheesy as it sounds i promise. Volink (obvi) maybe a little Zelda/Impa. who knows.
1. Chapter 1

A war had started between the forces of light and darkness, but all the young dragon wanted to do was watch from his fiery cave. Though violence was hardly a far stretch for him, Volga had no interest in joining a fight where he gained only scars. The constant lava flow in the Eldin Caves soothed his annoyed thoughts as he watched the thick magma travel its path. He toyed with the lava, swirling his bare finger in the mess. Being a dragon knight meant many things but his invulnerability to fire and heat seemed to fascinate humans the most.

Humans.

Just the word put a bad taste in his mouth. Such a possessive, selfish race. Not once had his past interactions with either the humans or Hylians had ended well. Lucky for him, they were as susceptible to fire as the dry grass they so love to frolic in. A gruff smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. Soon after the thought of burning flesh entered his mind it was rudely interrupted.

"Sssir!" it was one of the Lizalfos Chieftains; running as fast as his scaly legs could carry him. A streak of annoyance cut through Volga at the interruption. He stood from his spot by the lava flow ready to snap at the lizard but the smell of blood changed his mind.

"Masster…. Volga!" the Lizalfos began slowing as he came near, a thick trail of red behind him. Volga grunted in shock as he realized the giant lizard's tail had been sliced clean off.

"What happened." The dragon knight grunted before the messenger fully arrived.

"Itsssss her…Cia. The ssSorceress. Ssshe's come to recruited usss…. by force." The lizard warrior panted his tongue hanging limply out of the corner of his mouth.

"Tch, that woman. She knows my indifference on her war. When will she understand you cannot tame a dragon…" Volga turned from the Lizalfos and summoned his wings. "Alert the rest of your chieftains and the Dinolfos as well. I will be on the battlefield shortly after I done the proper armor. We will drive her and her forces out of our caves, and then I will burn her like the willowing flower she is."

Without another word, the dragon knight shot into the air with one thrust of his powerful wings. With Cia on his mind and a terrible bloodlust burning his veins, Volga flew to reclaim his territory.

* * *

Volga plunged into the ground, denting the rocky surface with his enormous scaly form. A joyous roar echoed through the caves as he watched Cia's pitiful form flung to the other side of the keep. With practiced ease, Volga changed into his two legged form. He dug his spear from the ground and strode confidently over to his foolish prey.

"Curse... you-" Cia spat as she struggled to stand.

"Stop trying, your words are useless." Volga stopped in front of the weak Cia, his Dragon Pike raised to her chest. "You've lost, Sorceress of darkness. You are weak. Even your own general sees that," Cia's eyes darted over to the poe-like creature Wizzro; gleefully pounding on Cia's own warriors after defecting from her forces. "I will never follow you. Leave these caves at once and I'll let you keep your pitiful life."

For a moment, it seemed as though Cia had accepted this turn of events. Her features relaxed as a long tired sigh hissed through her teeth. The tense muscles in her body unwound one at a time. Volga noticed his prey surrendering and lowered his weapon. He had no intention of killing an opponent so far below his level. It wasn't something a Dragon Knight would do. He turned to leave.

"No…" Cia's voice simmered out from her lips; a sudden heat warping the tone. "I will NOT lose! I need your power!" the dark sorceress leaped to her feet. Volga turned and raised his weapon unsure of what she was planning. He sensed the trouble before his eyes could read it. An alarming rush of energy flowed into Cia, twisting the woman's face into a painful grimace.

"Wha- what stunt are you pulling now witch!" Volga grunted. His instincts told him to run, but his pride made him stay. Cia opened her eyes and stared viciously at the dragon. Her eyes burn with hate and glowed with a foreign magic.

"You will follow me!" Cia raised her staff in his direction. Without time to react, dark purple tendrils launched themselves straight towards her prey. Volga felt the magic slam into his body, but instead of pain, he watch in utter confusion as the tendrils of magic wormed their way into every crevice of his armor. They wriggled around until they seeped into his very skin. Volga tore off his helmet and dug his hands through his coarse hair; digging at his scalp as some of the cruel magic made its way into his head.

"Stop this!" Volga shouted, feeling every one of those tendrils worming around inside his body. "STOP."

Cia laughed proudly at her work. Volga screamed as the magic wrapped around his heart and squeezed. His voice grew louder and louder until it resembled the dying roar of a beast. The dragon knight fell to his knees.

"NOW LISTEN TO ME." Cia stopped laughing abruptly and stomped her heel in Volga's direction. "You are nothing. Nothing but a beast, eager to consume all…" images began to fill Volga's mind. Fire; rubble; blood… "Look deep into your heart you know that it's true. You want to destroy… to conquer! To follow me to battle…" his pike sticking out of a body; his claws tangled in flesh; humans running in fear… "You want to destroy it all for me."

"I-I…" then all the sudden, Volga's mind snapped into place. "I will consume."

The dragon knight reached for his helmet and stood stiffly. With a slow motion, he done his gear and thrust his spear into the ground. Cia giggled excitedly at her new 's mind was hers to control, and she filled it with one desire. The urge to fight and kill. The wicked witch circled the knight twice, taking in every detail of her new general with eager eyes. She stopped in front of him and smiled devilishly up at towards his dark hooded eyes.

"You know, if I hadn't already decided upon the Hero, you would be at the top of my list…" Cia took one finger and made a line down from Volga's chest to his abdomen where it lingered. The gesture completely lost on the bewitched knight, Volga stepped pass her before she could go any lower.

"I believe we have people to kill, my mistress." His voice was even and toneless, lacking any life at all. Cia's previous thoughts were quickly replaced with her main goal. The Hero.

"You are correct, my dear knight. You and Wizzro take my army and yours and attack Hyrule castle. Distract those fools while I prepare for something greater." She smiled viciously at the thought. Wizzro glided up behind Volga; the same distant stare in his one giant eye.

"Yes, mistress." The two puppets answered in unison as they lead their arms in to Hyrule territory.


	2. Chapter 2

Volga circled the battle field from high in the sky. The pitiful Hyrulean army had barely begun their counter attack. The whole of Hyrule Field was blanketed in Cia's dark army and Volga noted how they had successfully taken more than half of the keeps. His keen eyes spotted Wizzro's dark form prancing about the battlefield, cutting down any and all knights in his path. Volga snapped his jaw in annoyance. He craved a worthy opponent, not this rabble.

All the sudden, a light caught the dragons' eye. At first he thought it was just sunlight dancing off a piece of armor. But the light wouldn't fade. It kept blaring right in his eye. It needed to be stamped out. Volga dove towards the light, folding his wings down and letting gravity do most of the work. The light was shining near Hyrule castle; heading towards a small abandoned keep. Volga circled the light for a moment and then landed on two feet.

The sight in front of him wasn't at all surprising. A young knight stood before him. Actually not a knight at all, he wasn't even wearing a helmet. This was a boy playing at knighthood. He raised his sword and shield, ready to fight.

"Don't challenge me boy. I only fight worthy opponents." He snarled. As if to answer, the young knight charged at Volga; his sword held high. The act of bravery surprised the Dragon Knight, but the boy's skills were far from polished. After a minute or so of traded blows, Volga grew tired. "Enough!"

Volga quickly changed his arm to his dragon claw. The changed startled the boy long enough for him to lower his defenses. With one powerful swipe, the young man was set flying back to the entrance of the keep. He was out cold. Another warrior rushed to the boy's side; a woman carrying a large sword on her back.

"It's time to ends this!" Volga planted his feet and took a deep breath. A torrent of flames erupted from deep within his stomach. They rushed towards the woman and the unconscious boy. Volga's fire crashed into its target, lighting everything around them in a bright orange glow. Volga smirked at his handiwork and turned to find a more worthy opponent. Then the light from before burned brighter than ever. The Dragon Knight turned abruptly and was surprised for the first time in his short life.

The flames Volga had created were all but diminished and in the center, standing completely unscathed was him. It was the boy. The light was coming from that weak, little knight in training. Or maybe he was the light? The woman next to him seemed just as surprised. Volga noticed a mark on the boys left hand that seemed to be the source. It was an outline of three golden triangles, the bottom right fully gold and glowing brightly.

"it can't be…" she muttered. "You're the chosen one?"

Volga's sensitive hearing latched on to the woman's words. _The chosen one? Could he be the Hero Cia was so adamant about finding? Is he the worthy opponent I've been searching for?_ A wicked smile formed on his lips. Cia's dark magic inside his mind goaded him on. The urge to fight was unbelievable.

"Finally! A worth opponent!" Volga roared. "Come on then! Show me your true power."

The change in the boy's abilities astounded the Dragon Knight. Everything about him had changed in a matter of seconds. His speed, his strength, the wild almost feral look in his eyes. As the battle wore on, Volga was losing.

"Hyah!" the boy leaped into the air and brought his sword down with incredible speed. Volga barely had time to raise his spear. The two metals clashed together in a shower of sparks. The dragon grunted at the effort of keeping his stance. The Hero broke their connection and leaped back. His sword glowed with magical energy , and when it was completely covered the Hero unleashed a wild spin attack. Volga was caught off guard by such a wild attack that he didn't even try to raise his weapon. The Hero's sword caught him right in the abdomen. The blow ricochet thought the dragons entire body and felt as though his very bones were shaking. All the air was force out of his lungs and a puff of smoke escaped his lips. Volga fell to one knee.

"I'm impressed…" Volga hissed through gritted teeth. "You may be the opponent I've been searching for… how foolish of me…"

The young knight cocked his head in confusion; his sword and shield still raised. Using his spear for support, Volga stood.

"I should have prepared for you, but quite honestly I didn't expect any sort of challenge from Hyrule's Army. Tell me, boy. What is your name."

After a long moment of silence the boy finally responded. "Link." his voice was unexpectedly gruff and soft. Like he hadn't used it in decades. Volga smiled, his true opponent finally found.

"Remember this, Link. Next time we meet on the battle field, I won't hold back. Consider yourself lucky." Without another word, Volga leaped into the air and transformed into his dragon-self. With just a few powerful thrusts of his wings, Volga was high above the battle field. His heart was pounding inside his scaly chest harder than he could have imagined. Due to Cia's magic, the bewitched dragon thought that the reason behind this was because he had found a worthy opponent to defeat in battle. In reality, his heart was pounding for a completely different reason.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: This was written very quickly on very little sleep. If they're any big mistakes, just let me know. Thx and enjoy!

* * *

Volga watched as Cia gleefully sat upon the Hyrule throne. Preferring a higher vantage point, the dragon sat in a window, high above Cia's celebration. Both she and Wizzro were currently enjoying castle life; having recently driven Princess Zelda and her army from their precious dwelling. Volga couldn't stand the celebration. The only thought consuming his mind was the next time he'd see that knight.

Cia's Hero, the triforces chosen one, blah blah so many names were being passed around about this boy. In his mind the boy was Link. The only warrior he' d met that matched his own fighting skill. Volga wanted nothing more than to meet him in battle once again and defeat him. His hand itched; the absence of his weapon making him uncomfortable. Volga turned away from the mockery in the throne room and instead focused on glory that was Hyrule Kingdom.

Much to the dragons surprise, most of land was left in its natural state. The green field expanded far into the horizon, his own Eldin Caves a mere speck in the distance, The animal inside of him urged to soar over the grass… chase away small creatures with his shadow… roll around in the lava rock s of Eldin. Nothing said freedom like the wings of a dragon.

All the sudden, Volga felt an overwhelming pain in his chest. He froze, his body becoming rigid as purple tendrils of magic poured out of the plating of his armor. In an instant, every thought Volga had; the wind, the sun and the grass; suddenly vanished. Every calming happy thought the dragon ever had was being overwhelmed with and even greater desire to fight and conquer. Cia's magic wormed it's way back into Volga's skin. After a moment, the young dragon regained the use of his limbs. He broke the glass of the window and dove into the morning mist. There was one thought on his mind now. He was going to find that boy and he was going to kill him.

* * *

It took only an hour to track them down. The Hyrulrean army was trudging along at a snail's pace, worn out and apparently suffering the loss of their beloved princess. This was new to the dragon and most definitely information that his Master would want to hear, but at the moment he was far too distracted. He needed to find the boy.

Volga circled high in the sky, using his superior vision to scout from a safe distance. He spotted the one called Impa; Hyrule's most capable general and Zelda's personal bodyguard. Next to her was another of the Sheikah tribe. A slender woman with a long blonde bride and golden harp on her back. No Link. Volga scanned the trail of knights behind them, looking for a soldier who wore no helm. It should have been easy finding a blonde speck in a sea of grey.

He hovered in the sky, letting a majority of the army pass by. A steady stream of smoke was trailing out of his nostrils. The idea of swopping down and burning them was becoming more and more tempting. But he held his flames, his honor as a dragon knight superseding his bloodlust. There are somethings Cia couldn't change and his honor was one of them.

Volga let the wind push him back until the Hyrule army was a ways ahead of him. He snapped his jaws at a nearby bird frightening the little thing out of the sky. He watched it fall, and fall until the tree tops of Faron Woods hide it from sight. Feeling a slight emptiness in his stomach, Volga decided to find the bird and have a little snack. As he dove into the trees, he quickly changed into his two legged form wanting to play the animal a bit before he ate. It's a bad habit for sure, but he was still a young dragon. He perched on a tree branch and looked for the creature.

Quite to his dismay, someone else had found the bird. A human- no Hylian?- all dressed in green with a long blue scarf trailing in the dirt. He was kneeling with the freighting little creature nestled in his arms. He was petting it and making cooing noises. What a waste, he wasn't even going to eat it. Volga watched in utter boredom at the kid and prepared to take flight. The wind was picking up and if he took off now, it'd be enough to take him back to the castle without much work,

The wind also carried a familiar scent. Traces of hay, wild grass and the oh so pungent smell of metal. All these different scents led back to one person; Link. Sure enough when the he turned, it was the same shaggy blonde Volga faced on Hyrule Field. Every nerve in his body felt like it was jolted with electricity. Instinctively, he rolled his shoulders back. The muscles in his legs tensed and prepared to pounce.

Volga waited for just the right second to attack; for the moment the boy was distracted enough to strike him down. He watched as Link calmed the bird and eventually won it's trust. He watched the bird nip at his nose with its beak and noted how carefree Link looked when he smiled. He watched the bird jump out of the boys arms and up into the sky. He watched Links smile falter as he turned back into the direction of his army; his war.

Volga watched all of this with insatiable curiosity. It had been a long time since he'd been this close to a Hylian and not fought him. He felt a little sad as Link trudged on into the trees to join the army and also incredibly confused. Two minutes ago he couldn't wait to burn the Hero to a crisp. How odd the day had turned out to be. Volga stood to his full height now, his predator instincts dulled. He glanced one more time in Links direction before leaping into the air and heading back to Cia.

On the tree branch where he took off, a single purple strand of Cia's magic fell to the ground and vanished in a puff of smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

This one is a bit long... i kinda got carried away. OH WELL. Enjoy the madness!

* * *

"What a world…" Volga stared at the floating islands of this new world.

"Spectacular isn't it?" Cia sauntered up behind her knight, wrapping her arm on to his. "This place is called Skyloft, and it's one of the first places my dear Hero saved…" Volga turned to her, confused. She glanced up at him and smiled. "Think of this as a doorway; a doorway to a different place in time. There's something here I need you to conquer."

"Must I?" Volga growled. Cia's grip tightened.

"Yes you must." Her voice had a familiar sting in it and Volga could feel the magic inside of him twist and tighten. "I need this world in my possession. I need it if I am to rule our present time. Don't worry, my pet, I'm sure you'll have plenty to destroy along the way. Now take your forces and go. I don't want to see you again until you've taken conquered the entire place."

Cia pushed her puppet towards the Gate of Souls. Volga stumbled for a second a stared apprehensively at the other world. Other time to be correct. It felt physically wrong to be entering another time. But he had no choice in the matter; not with Cia and her magic pushing him into the fray. Volga took a breath and march confidently into Skyloft with his forces close behind.

* * *

The first thing Volga encountered when he entered town was a very flamboyant and extremely loud thing name Ghirahim. The self-proclaimed demon lord gave the dragon a hard time at first, that is until they discovered they're mutual ideas on war and violence.

Volga sat in the corner of his base, his leg bouncing up and down. Over half of the sky village was currently under his control; the knights up in the sky having hardly any real experience in battle made the conquest too easy. After the first few keeps fell, Volga retired to his base annoyed and disappointed. His adrenaline was nowhere near dying down but there was no challenge with the sky knights. He wanted nothing more than to fight the Hero once more.

A wobbly little moblin approached the dragon cautiously.

"What is it." He asked impatiently.

"T-the Hyrulean army is-is here." The little beast muttered. Volga's leg stopped as his attention was fully captured by this news. He stood, a malicious grin spreading on his face. The moblin took a few steps back.

"Where?" the dragon asked.

"N-near the Goddess Statue. They've set u-up a base…"

"Who is their lead?"

"The one dressed in g-green. The H-hero.." Before the moblin could utter another word, Volga was already in the air. His blood was pumping so loud in his ears, even in the wind rushing past him was drowned out. He was here; Link was here; they were finally going to find out which of the two were stronger. Volga's excitement and bloodlust were at an all-time high, and with Cia's magic coursing through him he felt the urge to kill more than ever. Link's green grab was easy to spot, but unfortunately he was in the dead center of Hyrule's forces. Frustrated, Volga turned and decided to do the smart thing. He landed in a keep on the border of his territory and decided to lure Link to him.

"COME ON THEN! Who is brave enough to challenge me!" Volga let loose a burst of flames into the sky. Most of the knights surrounding him turned tailed and ran as fast as they could, while a few of the brave ones stuck around. Volga smiled and raised his spear.

"Is that all you can muster!" Volga swept his spear at a knights knees sending him crashing to the floor. He spun around and swiped at three men with his dragon claws sending them flying. A small raid party entered the keep. Volga took a deep breath and unleashed a spiraling wave of fire. The first few men were scorched while the ones lucky enough to be behind them jumped back in time. "Come now, where's the challenge!"

"How's this for a challenge!" a tiny voice rang. Volga turned just in time to block an attack from none other than Link. Volga smirked and pushed him back. Link's boots slid on the ground, dust rising in puffs all around him. A small pink light fluttered around the Hero. "Link! Isn't that the guy from before? What was his name- Volga? You gotta stop him!" the light swam around in the dust a bit more before disappearing near his chest.

"It's about time Hero, I was growing board of this rabble. Now, show me your true power!" Volga roared and leaped into the air. Link didn't seem at all shocked at the dragon knight's true form and instead raised his shield and prepared to fight. Volga launched an enormous fire ball from his jaws. It crashed into the ground where Link was standing, only when the flames cleared the Hero was far from the impact. Volga dove into towards him. He crashed into the ground, a wall of flames sweeping out around him. Volga, now back to his human form, looked up for his target. The young knight was nowhere to be seen. He stood to his full height, and scanned his surroundings. Just then, Link seemingly dropped from the sky; his sword emanating a powerful magic was aimed straight down at the dragon knight. Volga dodge the blow, but only barley. He felt the blades tip screech down the back of his arm. Link took but a second to dig his sword out of the soft ground and leaped to attack once again. And just as before, Volga was astonished by the ferocity of this boy.

Link countered every attack Volga aimed at him and was fast enough to land a few blows himself. His speed never dwindled and Volga felt that the battle wasn't going in his favor. He couldn't lose, he physically couldn't not lose. Volga pushed Link back as far as he could and tried to catch his breath.

"I have to say, I am impressed. But don't get too confident. I haven't even begun!" unknowingly, Volga's frustration tapped into Cia's magic within him. All the sudden, the purple tendrils came pouring out of him, covering his entire person with a strange glow. He felt his energy return, and with it all the hatred Cia herself possessed. His vision sharpened, the flames in his belly whirred and his appetite for violence doubled. "Let's see how you fare against me now!"

Volga rushed forwards at the Hero, using his wings to launch him forward. Link, very obviously shocked, raised his shield just in time to save himself from being skewered. Volga smirked and attacked the boy relentlessly; lashing out with spear, claws and fire in such a crazed succession that it was impossible to figure out his next move. Link was falling fast. With his heighten vision, Volga saw the boy showing signs of fatigue. His bangs clung to his sweaty brow and a slash on his cheek was already turning purple and blue. A small sense of joy began bubbling up inside the dragon. Volga clawed at Link, who managed to dodge the attack, and cracked the ground between them. This time, Link took the moment to catch his breath. The tiny fairy emerged from his chest and swarmed around the boy.

"Link! Are you okay?" it asked in its bell-like voice. Link said nothing, his breathing too ragged.

"Quit now, Hero, for if we continue like this, you will surely lose." Volga sneered.

"He's right, Link. Your no match for him now. If only we could get him back to normal…" Just then the ground shuttered beneath their feet as a new booming presence spoke.

"Link! I haven't the power to help you now, but go to the local Great Fairy. She may be able assist us!"

Volga looked around rapidly for the source of the voice, but had left as suddenly as it had come. This momentary distraction was just enough time for the Hero to slip away. Volga roared in frustration and leaped to the sky. His assent was halted, however, when a mysterious blade crashed into his chest. The dragon tumbled to the ground, his anger spiking. The sword was moving on its own, in a mere flash of light it transformed into a female-like being entirely clad in blue.

"Get out of my way!" Volga growled.

"Your chances of winning is 96%. However, I cannot let you pass." The creature spoke in a haunting tone, with absolutely no inflections or emotions.

"Tch, fine. But you said it yourself, you're not going to survive." Volga launched himself at the warrior.

* * *

"My strength is nearly depleted…" the blue sword murmured. Even though there wasn't a mark on her body, she was far too weak to continue.

"You stronger than most…" Volga started, walking towards the warrior with his weapon raised. "But you are no match for me."

As he spoke, the sky began to darken as storm clouds swarmed the sky. Volga looked up at the sight, confused. A swarm of fairies, much like the one the Link kept with him, were crowed together carrying an enormous vat of- something. The fairies hovered for a moment in the sky when a giant whale-like creature breached the clouds below and swallowed the vat whole. A sense of dread fill the dragon as the beast began to emanate vast amounts of lighting. Volga transformed, but there was no escaping it. Lighting poured down on the dragon knight like rain on a dry field. The attack was over in seconds but felt like a lifetime. Volga was forced to the ground as the electricity traveled up and down his entire body multiple times. He felt his power leave him and realized all too soon that this lightning was laced with magic. It brought him down to his previous level, tired and worn from his battle with Link. The dragon roared.

"It worked! He's been weaken!" Links fairy shouted. And sure enough, standing behind Volga was the Hero and his companion. Looking a little worst for the ware, the Link raised his sword ready to take on the dragon once more.

"Blasted firefly… I'll roast you!" Volga began to charge once again but noticed a change in his body. He was sluggish and weak and found it hard to focus his vision. It was as if the electricity was still running amuck inside of him. As a matter of fact, it was.

While Volga and Link fought tirelessly, another battle was being waged inside Volga. It was between Cia's dark magic and the light magic laced inside the lightning bolts. One by one, the purple tendrils were consumed by light until there was only one left. The one clutching onto the dragons heart. Volga didn't notice, or didn't care to notice the change. For the first time since he met Cia, his mind was his own and he could see all that was wrong with his actions. The truth of what the witch had done to him became terrifyingly clear. He had become her puppet.

With all these new thoughts running through his mind, Volga became sloppy in his fight against Link. he tired to imagine that it was Cia standing in front of him, but his mind didn't want to be tricked again. Link had done nothing to the dragon, so he had no reason to fight him. In one quick move, Link flung Volga's weapon across the keep. He charged up his sword with a blinding white light and spun insanely fast towards the dragon. Volga was tossed aside; the battle was over.

Volga lay on the ground for longer than he needed, trying to sort through the events of the pass few weeks. A pain in his chest drew him back to the present as the last bit of Cia's magic tried to keep it's hold. Volga lifted himself to his knees and took off his helmet.

"Do you think you could do that again?" He asked. Link and his fairy exchanged confused looks. The magic tighten around his heart and Volga winced. "Please… it's almost gone. That witches magic is almost gone."

"What are you talking about?" the fairy asked.

"Cia… the witch... she dragged me into this. Her magic… it's inside of me…" The pain was getting worst and worst. Volga clutch his stomach, the urge to vomit becoming overwhelming. Inside only the smallest amount of flames began hissing out of his mouth. The little fairy ventured over to the dragon, slowly circling him. It stopped right in front of his chest and chimed in surprised.

"He isn't lying! Link, there's dark magic inside of him!" Link finally lowered his weapon and hurried over to the dragon.

"What can we do?" Link asked, speaking only for the second time in Volga's memory. The dragon looked up at the two of them, genuinely surprised and grateful that they believed him.

"Your light… strike me with your light."

"But Mr. Dragon, that could kill you!" The fairy exclaimed. Link's expression shared the same concern.

"It's better than being controlled by that witch again. Do it now, before it grows strong again." Volga urged.

"I don't want to kill you." Link spoke softly, his eyes full of regret.

"Don't worry, Hero. It's not your fault. It is mine, for not having the power to resist the witch. Do it now! The pain… its getting worst…" Volga groaned, his eyes half closed. Link nodded and took a step back; sword in hand.

"I'm sorry you were dragged into this war." Link muttered, looking one last time at the dragon.

"As am I to you, Hero." Volga wheezed, the pressure on his chest overwhelming. Without another word, Link drew back his weapon and let it fill with light. In one quick motion, he aimed for Volga'


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't think keeping the dragon here is safe. Who knows if he's telling the truth._

_Link believes him, and so do I. _

_Your Highness, need I remind you the damage he has caused to our troops-_

_His attacks weren't his own. Link and Proxi have proven that. Come now Impa, let us turn in for the night. It isn't very often we're able to get a good night's sleep. Let's take advantage of that while we can. _

_Yes, Your Highness. _

Volga's eyes twitched under closed lids. The comforting warmth and smell of flames reduced the further and further away the two went. He breathed in deep, sudden feeling every inch of his body ache. His chest hurt most of all. It was a deep pain; icy almost. The memories began rushing back to him all at once. Cia's magic, his role as a puppet and Link's blade in his heart. By all accounts, he should be dead. But here he was; sitting- no, lying down, his armor gone, and his mind his own again. Volga slowly opened his eyes.

He was in a rather large tent, one for the wounded judged by the smell. Night had fallen and the only light streamed in from the moonlight outside. There were other cots dotted around all occupied with the ones wounded in battle. Volga stared at them, wonder why on earth he was alive and in the middle of Hyrule's camp. Very slowly, Volga pushed himself up onto his forearms. He winced in pain and reached for his heart. He looked down and saw himself wrapped in fresh bandages; upon further inspection he noticed a pile of bloody ones on the floor. He sat up fully, swinging his legs over the side. the conversation he heard, it must have been the princess . Zelda and her guard, Impa. He sighed. Of course the Sheikah didn't believe him. He'd never heard of dragons getting along well with the tribes.

At least he was free from Cia.

Volga glanced around, trying to see if anyone was awake. He wanted his exit to be as quite as possible. As fast as his injury would allow, Volga stood and gathered his belongings. Thankfully, his armor and weapon were all sitting together. He piled them onto his cot and made a makeshift pack out of the sheet. Time to go.

"You shouldn't be walking with that injury." The voice startled the dragon, making him jump ever so slightly. He hissed in pain. "Sorry- I um didn't mean to make you, do that… here you should sit down…" Volga felt a hand on his shoulder but quickly shoved it off.

"Thanks, but I don't need your help." He spoke gruffly without even bothering a glance at the stranger.

"Your wounds, they still need time to heal-"

"I need to leave."

"Sit down you stubborn ass." Volga finally turned and was shocked to see the Hero standing behind him. He looked different than before. He wasn't wearing his green hero's garb; just a loose white tunic haphazardly tucked into his pants. His hair was wild without his normal green hat hiding the lot. Volga felt a weird squirming in his stomach at the sight of the Hero. He suddenly became very aware at the fact that the only thing covering his chest was a few thin bandages. He needed to recover his confidence.

"Huh, never thought the golden hero would use such language." He huffed, a playful little smirk on his lips. Link disregarded the comment and took the dragons armor out of his hands. He motioned for Volga to sit and replaced the sheet. The dragon stood for a moment, hesitant to accept help from a Hylian, regardless of the fact that this one saved his life. Although seeing his current condition, there wasn't much he could do. With a huff he slowly lowered himself down back on his cot. "This is ridiculous…"

Link shoved a cup of water in his hands as a response. Volga sipped the drink, feeling the cool water trickle all the way down to his belly. He didn't see the point of this kindness, bit was grateful all the same. He muttered a thank you.

"Princess Zelda would like to speak to you. She's curious about your ordeal." Link spoke with his back turned to Volga, seemingly preparing some kind of food.

"Is that so? Well I don't think I'd like to relive that tale just yet-" his hand crept to his chest; the physical memories too strong.

"It can wait till morning." The boy responded, handing Volga a hard bread with some sort of meat laid on top. Volga's sensitive nose wrinkled at the smell, but he ate all the same. He was absolutely starving. A thought occurred to him.

"How long have I been here?" Volga asked, a little weary of the answer. Link looked the dragon straight in the eye and held up four fingers. Volga noted the touch of concern in the Hero's eyes."Not too bad, all things considered…" Volga sighed. He tried to seem alright with the news, but it was troubling. "Tell me what's happened. What is your troops standings? What about Cia-"

Link held up his hand and stopped the dragon from speaking any further. "We'll speak more in the morning. Rest." The Hero gently pushed on Volga's shoulder, urging him to rest. The dragon did as he was told and laid back down. Link smiled ever so slightly and turned to let the dragon sleep. Volga tried to get comfortable, but since he had to keep his chest perfectly still there weren't many options. He sighed and turned his head, just in time to see Link limping over to his own bed here in the infirmary. A pang of guilt struck the dragons heart. If had known the boy was hurt, maybe he would have sat earlier- or something. Then another thought crossed his mind, why would Link help him in the first place?

* * *

"It is an honor to meet a dragon knight." The young princess bowed deeply. "I am Zelda. Crowned princess of Hyrule. My I ask your name?"

"I'm called Volga. You needn't be so polite. I haven't exactly shown the same kindness to you and your kin." Volga sat propped on a chair in the infirmary, the princess and her body guard standing in front of him. Link sat off to the side, a medic treating his own wounds carefully.

"I have heard your actions weren't your own. You have no need to feel guilty about your past actions." He smile was so sincere and so sweet, Volga could help but feel comforted by her. "Link tells me that there was a dark magic inside you? Could you tell me more perhaps?"

He couldn't say no to such a sweet girl, so he told her all he could. Cia's attack on his domain, her magic laced throughout his body, his overwhelming urge to destroy. He recounted everything he could, but some of the details seemed lost in his cloudy, bloodlust. Zelda sat intently, soaking up every bit of information she could. After he was done, she sat in silence for much longer than expected. Volga glanced at Impa, the Sheikah seemed slightly less tense but he was sure that she was still far from trusting him. Zelda finally spoke.

"I am so sorry you got caught up in this war." Her eyes were full with regret, like it was her fault he was brainwashed.

"You- you people keep saying that." He glanced over to Link who looked a little flush. "It was Cia, not you who dragged me into this. And because of that, I intend to finish this war. On the opposite side, of course. " Both Zelda and Impa perked up at this comment.

"Volga," The princess started, hesitant. "Does this mean that, you will fight with us?"

"If you will have me in your forces, yes. I would like to serve you for the time being." Even as the words left his mouth, Volga couldn't believe what he was saying. But it felt right. These people, however brief their time together was, they were far more honest and sincere than anyone else had been in his life. Looking around at wounded, it was clear they needed all the warriors they could get. This felt right. Volga stood, a little shaky, from his chair. He knelt in front of her, one hand on his chest and bowed his head. "My fire and spear are yours, Princess."

"Rise, Volga; and thank you. Now rest, your wounds were great." Zelda helped him up and back to his seat. Volga waved his hand, disregarding her words.

"Thanks you, but I'd rather hear about the war. Tell me, what has happened since my defeat." Impa pulled up a chair for her princess and Zelda sat and explained the events of the past week. Volga listened intently, curious to hear about things without him. Although he clung to every word, his eyes began to wonder. He rested on Link, the medic finally done with binding his wound. The Hero was smiling… a shy, secret smile. Volga felt his stomach twist again and hoped, more like wished, that that smile had something to do with him.

* * *

this is getting way too fun XD


	6. Chapter 6

Volga stared at the newcomer and tried to make sense of what she was telling them. So she and Cia were once one person…? Okay… but how? Volga glanced at the small group he was currently surrounded by. The fact that he was invited to this little meeting was even more confusing. He somehow ended up in Princess Zelda's command center with all the big players in the Hyrulean Army. The princess, the ever watchful Impa, the blue haired sorceress ( Lana, was it?) a handful of Goron and human captains, and Link. Volga made sure to stand as far from the Hero as possible. Something about him; maybe his scent or maybe it was that sometimes feral look in his eyes. Whatever it was, it made him weary. He felt… what's the word?

Ah, vulnerable. That's the word.

Volga tossed the word out of his mind and tried to focus on the story being untold before him. Lana seemed to be looking forgiveness with her story and honestly this crowd was going to give it to her. Volga didn't see the need for so many words. After her story had finished, the white sorceress looked on at her audience expectantly. Zelda was the first to react.

"Lana-" She began, but Lana cut her off.

"I know I shouda told you earlier, but how could I explain? It's so crazy, and all I wanted was for you all to trust me… I wanted to help you all. I'm sorry I didn't tell you…" She grew calm again. Zelda stood and smiled warmly at the girl.

"It''s alright, Lana. You needn't explain yourself anymore. You are our ally. Whatever happened in your past; whoever you where, that doesn't matter to use. You have fought with us, struggled with us and helped us through our toughest moments. You have more than gained our trust. You've gained our friendship."

Lana burst into tears and hugged the princess. Well, more like tackled. The room suddenly brightened as the entire company began to laugh. Even Volga couldn't help but crack a smile. These people were so full of light. After the two broke away, the real reason for this gathering was underway. Battle strategies.

Hours passed, candles burned down to nubs and still Volga sat straight up and took in every word. The Hyrulean army was far smaller than Cia's, but their passion and drive was incredible. The dragon hung on to every word the princess and Impa spoke; their minds acting like one in the same. The two tossed ideas back and forth to each other, occasionally asking advice from the others. Link and Volga were the only two who just listened.

"It's settled. In order to succeed in this war, we need it's power." Impa steady gaze all the sudden found Link. the Hero shuttered a bit under her ferocity, but nodded all the same.

"Link, are you ready?" The Princess looked over to the Hero, her eyes much kinder and soft. Link stood and approached the two. All eyes were on him; Volga leaned forward in anticipation.

"I am." Link answered with steady voice. His eyes burned with a fire Volga had never seen before.

"Then tomorrow, we make way for the Temple of the Scared Sword. Everyone, retire you tents and get a good night's sleep. It's going to be a long journey." Princess Zelda doused the rest of the candles as everyone filed out one by one.

* * *

_The Princess wasn't lying about this trek. We've been walking for days…_ Volga sighed and a puff of smoke slipped between his lips. The short warrior beside him gasped which made Volga feel a little better. He proceeded to growl and sent the guy blubbering to the back of the line. On cue, Impa turned and shot Volga a dangerous look. Well, more like a scolding look. This was the 13th warrior he scared in the last hour. Volga huffed and kept walking behind the princess and her body guard. Why he was up here and Link wasn't was a mystery….

Wait a minute. Where was Link?

Volga all the sudden perked up and scanned his surroundings. Even though Link only barely came up to his shoulder, it shouldn't be hard to find him. After all, he was the only knight in a colored tunic. A weird knot formed in his stomach. Volga took a few long strides and caught up with Zelda and Impa.

"Where's the Hero?" Volga asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Impa turned abruptly towards the Dragon Knight once again, this time however her cheeks were red and her glare meant instant death. Volga apparently interrupted a private conversation. He took a few steps away from the angry Sheikah.

"Link?" Zelda spoke, unfazed by his interruption. "Hmm, well he usually travels with the scouts. They travel just ahead or just behind us to make sure were not being followed or running into a trap. I think he's in back of the formation this time…"

Volga sank back down, a little relieved and a little disappointed. Zelda noticed his change and smiled knowingly.

"Volga. We could use your wings. Circle our formation and check in with scouts; make sure you get a detailed report. Come back to me with any information and after that well- you can stay with the scouts." Impa turned to the princess, utterly surprised.

"B-but Zelda- we need a strong defense upfront for you-" Impa protested.

"You are more than capable of keeping me safe. Besides, Volga is a dragon knight. It makes far more sense to use him as a scout with his abilities. Don't you think?" Impa was blushing again, but Volga hardly noticed. He leaped into the air, and with a few powerful strokes of his wings, he was soring high above the army. Volga circled the troops several times in a matter of seconds. The Hyrulean army was so small.

After an extremely brief meeting with the front scouts, Volga looked for Link in the back. But he wasn't there. Volga searched the area behind the main troops; circled back again and again but he couldn't find Link's scent. The knot in his stomach grew back but this time it was much worse. Volga urged his wings forward and began retracing the armies path. A whole slew of thoughts began playing through his mind. All of which included either the death of dismemberment of the Hero. All these thoughts were absolutely ridiculous and also confused the dragon. He and Link weren't friends; hell the last time they spoke was weeks ago when Volga tried to leave. Why was he so concerned about the Hero?

All the sudden, a familiar scent drifted into the sky. Volga immediately dove into the trees and changed back into his human form. He landed hard, the impact making his armor rattle a bit. For a moment he stood still, sorting through all the colorful odors in the forest until he found the scent of the Hero. Without another thought, he sprinted in that direction.

Volga happened upon a small clearing with one extremely old tree in the center. The trail ended here. But Link was nowhere in sight. A strange rumbling sound tickled Volga's sensitive ears. The dragon circled the base of the tree and discovered the noise was coming from above. The dragon spotted the source of both the noise and his worry.

"He's… asleep." Volga grumbled through gritted teeth. "Low and behold, the mighty Hero of Hyrule, asleep in a tree while his army marches away. Unbelieveable…" Volga slammed his fist so hard into the tree that it shook the Hero awake. Disoriented, Link fell from his branch and landed at Volga's feet. The dragon cracked a smile, but quickly changed to a frown when Link looked up. The tiny fairy, Proxi wriggled her way out of her spot inside Links hat.

"Wh-wah! What was that for!" The fairy swirled around Volga, turning a little red in the process.

"Well, you and the Hero are behind. About a league, in fact." Volga answered calmly.

"WHAT!" Link jumped up in a panic. "Proxi!?" The fairy shot up into the air. Volga watched as the light fluttered about before falling back to Link. The two began arguing like a married couple and Volga stared on in utter disbelief. Proxi's voice became so shrill and fast it sounded like a child with a tambourine; and Link? Volga was astounded at how many creative swears the golden hero new. How ridiculous. It was so ridiculous in fact, that Volga began to laugh. And not just a chuckle like he'd be known to do rarely; but a full on, full voiced laugh. Link and Proxi stopped and turned in utter disbelief.

"You laugh?" Proxi chimed. "I didn't think you _could _laugh."

Volga took a moment to catch his breath. "I don't laugh. Not often at least. But seeing you two fools bickering was too amusing." Link turned back to Proxi, confused. The fairy swirled around the Hero once before disappearing into Links chest.

"Come on." Volga began to lead the way back to the troops, with Link by his side.

"Can we ride on your dragon back!" Proxi's voice rang behind him.

"Hell. No." Proxi didn't speak the rest of the way.

* * *

I think my brain just took a wild turn into a strange and cheesy place. Look at all this cheese i just wrote. look at it. look.

it is late. hope you enjoyed. sorry for any errors.

this is fun.


	7. Chapter 7

So seeing that i hadn't actually played Hyrule Warriors in a very long time, I kinda forgot that at this point the other peeps from the different timelines were supposed to be here. (Like Minda, Ruto, Fi and all them.) I thought about adding them in but i didn't really think they were all too necessary to this weird little story I'm writing. So if your wondering why they're not here, its because I completely forgot about them. Then again, it's fanfiction. Accuracy isn't really a top priority.

Sorry for the ramble. And for this chapter.

ok bye.

* * *

"What _is _this place?" Proxi's voice echoed across the empty stone walls. Her voice was the first to break the silence that had settled on the troops since they entered the ruins. Volga and Link had relinquished their scouting duties and were called up front and center to be with Zelda, Impa and Lana. The white sorceress thought it best considering the terrible power that was stored here. The princess was the one who answered Proxi's question.

"This used be Hyrule Kingdom." She answered, factually. "Long ago, these ruins served as a town to the citizens and up there-" she pointed to a grand, crumbling structure a short walk away, " that used to castle of the royal family. This place was attacked by a being made of pure evil, and the city was reduced to the rubble you see. But, not all was lost. The people were saved by the Hero of their time. He, along with the Princesses of the age, defeated the evil and broke its power into 4 different pieces; sending it off in the hopes that they would never be reunited. The final piece was kept here; sealed away by the Master Sword. The Hero and the Princess led the people to a new land, the land we know today. And there they were able to build and even more magnificent kingdom for all their people to live. That is the tale that's been passed down my family for generations."

"Wow…" Proxi murmered.

"Sounds like a fairy tale to me." Volga huffed.

"Mind your tongue, dragon! The same could be said for your entire species." Impa snapped. She still did not like him. Link snorted as Proxi and Lana covered up their little giggles. Volga didn't mind the quip. He was more shocked at how quickly the Sheikah came to the Princesses defense. He stored that little fact in the back of his head for future use.

"Nonetheless, I don't like this place. It smells weird." The dragon took a deep breath and coughed. "It smells like… I can't quite figure it out. I can say that something about this place is off. There is something we are not seeing."

Zelda perked up and strode over to Volga. "What do you mean? Do you think there is danger here?"

"Yes. What it is, I cannot say Your Highness." Zelda stopped in her tracks and raised her arm to signal a stop. The rumbling of footsteps slowly stopped and an even eerier silence befell the troops. Volga risked a glance back at Link and saw that feral look beginning to bubble in his eyes. The Hero sensed it too. But what was it? As if to answer, a glowing figure rushed passed the troops. Everyone jumped in surprise, even the stoic Impa.

"Wh-what was that!?" Proxi shrieked, swirling around Link.

"I don't know…" Zelda took a few cautionary steps forward, her bodyguard close behind. The figure reappeared in front of the princess, this time it's shape more defined. "You- you are a knight! From Old Hyrule.."

"How is that even possible!?" Lana gaped.

And sure enough, the glowing figure in front of them was dress in full armor. The Hylian Crest proudly displayed on his chest. The knights form faded in and out, like a haze surrounded him. His face was gaunt and every once and a while his flesh seemed to disappear into bone. The fallen warrior didn't respond in anyway, but Volga felt nervous.

"Your Highness…" he mumbled as he took a step towards Zelda. Impa and Lana did the same, but Link was distracted. Unbeknownst to the rest of the warriors, a swarm of the same ghostly knights was forming all around them. Link was speechless as the phantoms soon began to outnumber their troops. Link reached behind him, swatting in every direction to try and get someone's attention. His gauntlet banged into Volga's hand and Link pulled the dragon towards him.

"H-hero? What are you… oh no." Volga flushed at first, but it was quickly replaced by a sense of dread. "I would draw your weapon now, Hero. Ladies, I suggest you do the same."

Zelda, Impa and Lana all drew there attention away from the lonely ghost and gaped at the number now surrounding them. Zelda signaled her warriors, who were quite frankly scared out of their wits. They shook in their boots, but followed the orders all the same.

"No sudden movements." Zelda commanded. "We do not know they intend to attack just yet…" I was as if she said a magic word. As soon as the words escaped her lips, the ghosts all let out a terrible shriek. They charged the Hyrulean army with unnatural speed. Luck for them, the past months of battle had sharpened their reflexes and the majority was able to counter. "LINK! Go to the castle, find the Master Sword!" the princess shouted above the crowd. She parried a blow with her rapier with such an elegant wave that it hardly looked like swordplay at all. She looked like she was dancing.

Link nodded in response. He stepped back from the fray and charged his blade with a glowing white magic. He spun around swiftly, knocking every adversary out of his way. His path was clear. Volga noticed the light in the corner of his eye and turned to see the Hero heading off alone. The weird little squirming in his stomach returned as he watched Link go. Volga swept aside three ghosts with the might of his claw and cleared a way to the nearest ally. Soon, he was back to back with Lana.

"Blue! The Hero's gone off to get the sword! I'm going to follow and give him back up!" the dragon shouted over the fray. Lana leaped into the air and let a flurry of electrified magic orbs rain down on her enemies. When she fell back down, she glanced towards the castle and the diminishing form of Link. A flash of something crossed her eyes. Disappointment maybe?

"Alright… I'll tell the Princess. Now hurry! Some of the ghost are following him!"

Volga nodded and leaped into the air, stretching his wings for the first time in a while. From the air, Volga spotted Link entering one of the abandoned buildings. Just as Lana said, a small group of ghosts were tailing him. Nothing the Hero couldn't handle on his own. But the formation just around the bend in front of him… well that was going to be a big problem. Volga let out a vicious roar that radiated through the clouds. He held his wings close to his body and dove into the larger group. In one quick breath, he shot a fire ball in the mess and slammed into it, causing the flames to part into a rolling wave engulfing the ghouls that were too close.

Volga stood tall, back on two legs and surveyed the damaged he caused, but unfortunately it wasn't enough. There was still far too many to handle on his own. "Hurry it up, Hero…" Volga mumbled. He raised his spear, ready to fight.


	8. Chapter 8

Volga rammed his spear into three ghostly knights. He planted his feet firmly and swung the knights into several of their companions. They all disappeared in a puff of smoke as more ghosts took their place. Volga roared and charged into the fray. Before he could go far a voice rang out behind him.

"MOVE!" Volga skidded to a stop and turned to see Link, his sword drawn back and glowing brightly. The dragon leaped to the side, recognizing the light and remembering the power it possessed. Link changed forward as soon as Volga was out of the way. With a furious cry and a blinding light, Link all but demolished the ghostly knights. Link let out a huff and put away his weapon. He turned to Volga who was staring at the Hero with a slight sense of awe.

"W-what?" Link stammered, a hint of color on his cheeks.

"It's- uh nothing." Volga quickly hid his emotions. "I just forgot is all."

"Forgot what?" Link asked.

"How powerful you can be at times. It's hard to believe that I was at the receiving end of that light not so long ago. Hard to believe that I survived." Volga reached for his chest, where under his armor and shirt a white scar still remained from when Link saved him. Cia's magic, although long gone, still sent a shiver down his spine. A deep set fear crawled around in his bones. Fear and also rage. Volga had been so lost in his own mind that he didn't notice Link had appeared beside him. The young knight hesitated before slipping his hand into to Volga's. The dragon jumped a little, unused to such a light touch. He looked down at Link, but couldn't see his eyes behind his messy bangs. Volga had no idea what to do and so all he could do was just stand there; his hand intertwined with the Hero's, his heart beating out of his chest, the fire in his belly whirring around like shooting stars. He didn't want to let go. But the time wasn't right.

"We should go…" Proxi's little voice broke the moment. Volga had completely forgotten the little fairy existed, but she was right. A battleground is not place for- whatever just happened.

"The pixie is right." Volga spoke softly. "Link, are you ready to claim the Master Sword?"

"Not really, but we have no other options. Let's go. The temple entrance is just up ahead." Link lifted his head and strode on confidently to the temple. Volga stood for a moment, already missing the feeling of Links hand in his own. He shook the thought from his mind and refocused on the objective. He had to watch out for the Hero while he got the sword. He marched on after him.

The duo strode confidently into the temple entrance which was completely devoid of any of the ghostly knights.

"Stay on your guard, Hero. The air is- different in here." Volga cautioned. The two kept moving thought various rooms, all the same with high vaulted ceilings, ornate decorations and crumbing walls. It didn't take long for them to find it. At the back of the temple, in a room overgrown with trees and grass, the legendary Master Sword sat. The blade shined brilliantly as if it had been only been hours since it was plunged into the earth instead of decades. Link and Volga turned to one other, both relieved and slightly confused.

"We found it…" Link mumbled.

"That was far easier than expected. Why isn't more well-guarded?" Volga speculated.

"Not everyone can use it, remember." Link answered factually.

"Well aren't you special, _Hero._" Volga sneered sarcastically. Link looked up at the dragon and rolled his eyes. With a slight skip in his step, Link hurried towards the blade. As soon as he entered the room, Volga noticed an old ring on the ground. A familiar ring…

Volga leaped towards Link, using his dragon form to launch him forward. As soon as he reached Link, Wizzro materialized out of thin air and released a tidal wave of dark magic orbs. Volga grabbed the Hero and wrapped his wings around them both, shielding the Hero from the attack. The magic slammed into Volga causing him to roar in pain. Lucky for him, his dragon scales halved the damage done. Once the attack had ended, Volga changed back into his human from and stood to face his old associate.

"Wizzro, still alive I see. That's a shame." Volga spat.

"It is you! You traitor! Mistress wasn't happy with your betrayal, not at all. Does she have some plans for you… nasty plans." Wizzro smiled wickedly. Link by this, time had recovered from his shock and stood by Volga, his blade drawn.

"You are a weak minded fool. Leave now, before you are reduced to ash."

"And let you have the one thing that will defeat the Mistress! Oh no, oh no oh no! I can't let you walk away from here. I can't let you keep breathing!"

"So be it. Link, are you ready?" Volga turned to the Hero. Link nodded his eyes focused and intense. Volga stood at the ready, a strange sense of excitement bubbled throughout his limbs. Even with all this excitement, it was Link who stuck first.

The Hero charged, swinging his blade in a series of quick motions. Wizzro we caught off guard at first, but then began to parry the blows with his thick claws. Volga leaped besides Link and doubled the effort. Link and Volga swung their weapons in perfect rhythm; the dark wizard was barely keeping up. Wizzro screeched in frustration and leaped back. His clawed hand grew and clawed at the two. Link shoved Volga to the side and blocked the attack with his shield. With one great shove he sent the wizard back crashing into the wall. Wizzro's giant eye burned with anger and with a great motion began gathering a great amount of energy between his claws. Volga recognized the motion and stepped in front of the Hero. He gathered up all the air his lungs could hold and waited. Just then Wizzro unleashed a spiraling beam of dark magic and Volga released a rush of flames. The two forces collided in a clash of red and purple. Just as Volga was about to run out of breath, Wizzro seemed to run out of power as well. Volga's exhaustion forced him to his knees as he struggled to catch his breath. Wizzro chuckled, not as tired as the dragon. As if on cue, Link leaped out from behind Volga, using the dragons shoulder as a spring board. It seems as though the dark wizard forgot about the hero and hesitated as Links glowing blade was heading straight for him. Wizzro tried to move, but it was too late. Links blade hit its mark.

The dark wirzard squirmed in agony and tired to force the balde out of his large eye. But it was futile. Wizzros stopped moving and eventually vanished in a puff of dark smoke. Teo things fell to the ground, Links sword and a very old ring. Volga, finally able to catch his breath, strode over to the ring and picked it up.

"What do we do with that?" Link asked.

"It still contains some of Wizzro's power. I'll see to it that its hidden someplace in Eldin Caves where no one will find it." Volga answered, stowing it away. Link nodded in approval. "Oh and Hero…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever use be as spring bored. Again." Volga spat out the last word, trying to make his point crystal clear. The Hero wasn't having it. Link laughed as he sheathed his sword.

" But it worked." Link reasoned, a smile still on his lips.

"Not the point…" Volga grumbled. Still, seeing Link smile like that… well it made his insides squirm. In a good way. Volga turned his attention back to their prize. "Well, are you going to claim your right?"

Link turned to the Master Sword, his smile fading a bit. In a slow motion, he unhooked his regular sword and sheath from his back and let it fall to the ground. He stepped up to the pedestal and place both hands on the hilt and pulled. With little effort, the Master Sword slid from the rock. Link raised the blade up into the sunlight where it shimmered in a unearthly glow. The room seemed to glow brighter, the plants perked up and it appeared as though the very air became clearer.

"You did it…" a gentle voice came from behind Volga. The dragon turned to see Zelda, Impa and Lana all standing in the doorway. The three warriors, a little worse for wear, were all gaping at the sight of Link and the Master Sword.

"Wow… you guys did it!" Lana jumped in the air, a huge smile on her face.

"Well done! I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it." Impa said. The Sheikah smiled for the first time in the dragon's memory. Link strode over them his newly acquired weapon now displayed proudly on his back. Impa clapped him on the back while Lana jumped on him and hugged him tight. The ever regal Zelda bowed to him, with one hand on her chest. Volga watched their celebrations from a little ways away. Even though he had sworn fealty to Zelda and Hyrule, it still didn't feel like he really belonged.

As if he sensed this doubt, Link turned away from his companions and looked straight at the dragon. He smiled warmly at Volga and mouthed two words.

_Thank you. _

* * *

that was a doozy. might finish this up in a chapter or two. THINGS ARE HEATING UP. not really. but i'm trying. hope you enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

I had such a hard time with this. idk why, but thats probs why its do dang long. anyways sorry for the wait and enjoy! some serious ish is about to go down.

* * *

A new color had appeared on the young hero, Link. One that Volga did not like at all. Since acquiring the Master Sword, Link had very noticeably become extremely cocky and reckless. To Volga, it appeared that Link now thought himself invincible. Volga glided lazily above the troops while these thoughts played through his mind. He had been avoiding the hero, if he was to be honest. His new attitude annoyed Volga to no end. The moment before, before Link claimed the Master Sword, he and the hero shared a something. Some sort of understanding that required no words. Volga knew, although he dare not say a thing, that he felt something for Link in that moment. A sense of longing, peace and well- happiness. Those emotions were rare to Volga and as precious as gold. He wanted more, he wanted Link. But not as he was now. Link had let a darkness into his heart that could end up hurting them all. If only the hero could see that.

Hyrule's army was now trekking towards Cia's strong hold. The Temple of Souls. Volga had never been there himself; Cia much preferring to go there alone, but he had known its whereabouts for a long time. It was too opulent and large to keep hidden. The dragon suddenly noticed a dark glow off in the distance. Pressing forward, Volga flew far ahead of the troops to investigate the sight. Sure enough, the Temple of Souls lay in wait. Volga turned back and dived towards the Princess. He landed on two feet with a thud.

Zelda raised her fist and the thundering footsteps stopped. "Volga, what did you see?" The Princess asked. Volga made sure to only look at Zelda, even though Link was right next to her.

"The Temple of Souls is just ahead. We should make it by nightfall at this pace." His voice was even and professional. Zelda nodded and turned to Impa.

"Right. We should rest for a bit before continuing. We need all our strength for this battle."Impa nodded in agreement. "Spread the word. We will reconvene in one hour."

Volga turned and leaped into the sky before anything else could be said. He didn't stay airborne for long, finding a tall tree to land on full of bushy leaves. The shade provided by the leaves made him instantly cooler. Volga took off his helm and after a few uncomfortable moments, unhooked the pauldrons from his shoulders. The battle ahead was going to be tough, tougher than anything the dragon had face so far. This moment of relaxation was important.

"Soooo this is where you're hiding."

Volga jumped at the voice. He looked around and quickly saw the bright blue hair of Lana. He rolled his eyes and let out a puff of smoke in frustration.

"What do you want?" He groaned.

"Nothing really." Lana swung her legs back and forth in a very playful manner. "You weren't with the rest of the group, so I went looking for you."

Volga said nothing and rest his head against the rough bark of the tree. He closed his eyes and imagined Lana was elsewhere.

"What's that mark across your eyes?" She asked suddenly, sounding a bit like a child.

"It's just my skin. I have the same mark on my scales." He answered without opening his eyes.

"Are there many Dragon Knights?"

"Yes, though most prefer to stay in their beast forms."

"Are fond of Link?"

"Ye- wait what?" Volga suddenly sat up and faced Lana. She had a mischievous smile playing her lips and her eyes were wide.

"You were about to say yes! Impa was right!" Lana shrieked.

"Wh-what so you and the Sheikah gossip? Aren't there most important things to be discussing." Volga felt a rush of embarrassment and confusion. He hated showing his age. Just how young and fickle he was…

"To be honest, we were concerned. At least I was…" Lana grew quite, and Volga noticed a familiar look in her eyes.

"Concerned? About the Hero?" He asked, ignoring her sad eyes.

"Yes. He's changed since he got the Master Sword. Impa pointed it out to me. At first I thought it was good for Link to get little confidence, but then I realized that it had grew. Into… what's the word-"

"Arrogance." Volga finished for her. Lana nodded and the two sat in silence for the better part of their break. The dragon had never seen the little sorceress so calm. He always imagined her being a whirlwind of energy even off the battlefield. Seeing her now, he rather enjoyed her silent company.

"Our time is up." Lana sighed as she stretched her arms above her head. Volga sighed and agreed, slowly putting his armor back on. Just as he was about to put on his helm, Lana turned to him. "You know, you never denied it."

"Denied what?"

"Your feelings for Link. You really are fond of him, aren't you?" Lana giggled. Volga recoiled from the girl; the unusual feeling of heat rising to his cheeks made him even more confused.

"Wh-what are you saying!? Listen, Blue-"

"Don't worry. I won't tell." She had an annoying smirk on her face. "You're not the only one, y'know."

And with that Lana glided down from the tree top, a giant leaf letting her ride the breeze. Volga stared after her, trying to decipher her words. He let out a puff of smoke in annoyance and leaped into the sky. Such thoughts were pointless when there was a battle to be fought. But if Lana and Impa had noticed his feelings, did that mean that Link did too?

* * *

Volga could smell the sweet scent of roses long before they came into sight. The magically grown plants looked almost comical next to the members of the Hyrulean army. The roses posed a problem though; with their thick fragrance, Volga couldn't smell anything else. Pin-pointing Cia was impossible.

"I am sorry, Princess. It seems that my senses are no use here." Volga apologized for the third time.

"It's fine, Volga. We just have to rely on other means of winning this. Besides, your strength is far more valuable to our fight than your nose." Zelda surprised the dragon once again with her kind words. They continued to walk, in a sort of tense silence as the Temple of Souls grew around them. Thick stone walls corralled them to the entrance where odd yet familiar statues began to dot the garden.

"Is that… wait minute, that's you, Link!" Proxi's little voice rang out amongst the group as she swirled towards a stone statue of a young boy playing an ocarina. Link stared at the figure, confused.

"That's not Link, Not our Link anyways." Lana stepped forward and placed a hand on the stone. "This is the Hero from another place in time. And over here…" she jogged ahead a bit to another, taller figure. "Is a yet another Hero. You remember when Cia opened the gates to different times? Well these are the Hero's from those ages. This is one is from the Era of Sky, that one from the Era of Time and that one over there is from the Era of Twilight."

Lana pointed to a statue, not of a person, but of a fearsome looking wolf. A light came on in Volga's head. That's why Link had such a wild look in his eye. At one point in time, he was actually an animal. Volga wasn't sure how to feel about that piece of information. Before anyone else could speak, a low rumbling noise caught their attention. Volga turned to face the temple entrance and was greeted with a grim sight. An overwhelming army of bobokins was marching to meet them. They poured out from the temple entrance, grunting and snarling like hungry animals. Standing above them, surrounded by a strange dark mist, stood Cia. The witch looked at Link with hungry eyes before noticing Volga a little ways away. Her face immediately contorted with rage.

"How DARE you show your face here dragon! After your betrayed me!" Cia's voice seemed unnaturally loud and haunting. Volga stepped forwards to address his former mistress.

"I did not betray you, witch! I never swore fealty to you or your cause. You forced me to help you!"

"I gave you such immense power! Power any sensible knight would have killed to have. But you spurned my gift and sided with these pathetic things instead-"

"Your so called 'gift' robbed me of all the free will had!"

"A small price to pay. See where your poor choices have landed you. Have fun dying!" and with a maniacal laugh, Cia turned and strode back into the temple. The rush of bobokins kept flooding the courtyard and were growing ever close to the Hyrulean army. Zelda bellowed orders to her knights, preparing them for victory that might not come. Without any other thoughts, Zelda and Impa lead the charge, with Link, Lana and Volga not far behind.

The first clash was a messy one. Although the bobokins were a weak race, their overwhelming numbers gave them more advantage then anyone could have imagined. Every time the dragon knight took down and enemy, five more would be ready to take its place. The little creatures blunt clubs were laughable at first whenever they managed to hit him, but after a while the blows began to bruise all up and down his body. Volga plunged deeper and deeper into the fray, surrounded by the Hyrulean army and Cia's. But eventually he realized that someone was missing.

"Hero?" Volga jumped back into his comrades, scanning the area. Without even realizing it, he had fought his way into the entrance hall of the temple. Volga quickly spotted the princess and her guard. The two women were standing shoulder to shoulder charging the enemy with encouraging vigor. Lana's bright spot of hair was a little ways away in the middle of one of the staircases. Her strange magic cut a path for her troops to climb a little higher every few seconds. But where was Link. Volga stood rooted to the spot; an odd and uncomfortable feeling began clawing it's way up his throat. Its wasn't possible. The golden boy could handle himself. He had the Master Sword after all.

"VOLGA!" the dragon attention was pulled back to the battle. Lana was leaping up and down trying to get his attention. Volga looked at the girl, confusion clearly painted on his face. She kept pointing? What could be more important than the battle in front of them? Volga followed her arm and what he saw made his stomach drop. It was Link, alone in a room with Cia. Several dark shadows crawled out of the ground around him, all of them took on a surprisingly familiar shape. Volga could see from here Cia's confident sneer and Links look of surprise and despair. The dragon knight wasted no time. He leaped into the air where he transformed into his beast form. The high ceiling wasn't high enough, and he crashed into the stone ceiling and watched parts of it fall. Volga flew as fast as the compact space would allow. The doors were closing, and Link was surrounded. The entrance was getting smaller and smaller, but no! He needed to get in there. He needed to help…

The door closed swiftly, and Volga crashed into the heavy stone. As he fell to the ground, he changed back into his human floor. Volga laid on the polished floor for a moment, dazed and slightly broken. Very slowly, he sat up and wretched off his helm. It had served its purpose and cracked down the center; it's magical properties protecting him even in his other form. Volga hissed in pain at the movement. Something else was damaged. But there was no time to find out what that was. Volga jumped up, ignoring his bodies protests and began pounding on the door.

"Hero! Can you hear me?! Hero!" the rest of the battle seemed to fade away. "Link! Answer me! What's going on?! Link!"

"Don't waste your breath, Volga." mocked Cia. Volga spun around and was met with Cia's staff pressed against his throat. The small witch proved to have unnatural strength as she force all the breath out of the dragon.

"Shhh… don't struggle. It only makes your death more pathetic."

Volga tried to speak, but Cia just pressed harder on his windpipe.

"Don't worry little dragon, I'll make it quick. For Link anyway. For you unfortunately, I plan to make you suffer. You are fond of him aren't you?" those last words seemed to be extremely important to Cia, her eyes flashing with a strangled desperation. Volga stared back into her eyes, unsure of what to do. His vision had begun to blur and his lungs began to burn unlike his normal fire. Cia turned her head to the side, as if trying to understand a foreign concept. She stepped back and released Volga, letting him drop to the floor. Volga tried to brace himself, but his weak shoulder simply crumbled and he fell face first. He greedily sucked up as much air as he could coughing and sputtering.

"Why is it, after all this time, I can't get what I want…" Cia had her back to Volga now. Talking more to herself then the dragon. Her voice seemed distant and almost sad. The change was startling. "I deserve him. I-I…"

"W-what are you talking about, witch?" Volga wheezed. Cia snapped back into her usual demeanor and turned.

"Nothing that concerns you. Looks like you have a little extra time. I have another matter to fix." Acting completely on instinct, Volga leaped at Cia and latched onto her as she disappeared. The uncomfortable sensation of teleporting almost made Volga let go, but he held fast for what felt like eons. The two reappeared inside the sealed room where Link was battling a small group of his own shadows. The Hero and the shadows were both momentarily distracted as Cia and Volga came crashing out of nowhere and landed in a heap on the floor. Cia shoved the injured dragon off her and stood in a visible rage.

"You- stupid- meddling- beast!" Cia reached for the top of her staff and revealed a long mace hidden in the weapon. She lashed out at Volga, trying unsuccessfully to land a blow. Volga rolled out of the way, unable to stand from the fast blows. His luck ran out as Volga leaned on his bad shoulder. Momentarily distracted by pain, Cia was able to land a crushing blow to Volgas chest. The dragon knight grunted in pain as he skidded across the ground. Cia laughed a shrill haunting sound and closed in to finish her prey.

"I told you I'd make you suffer!" she raised her staff, alight with her familiar purple magic and aimed. Before she could strike a Dark Link crashed into her, sending them both flying to the side. Volga looked over and saw Link, the Master Sword glowing slightly in his hand. He was breathing hard, his tunic and chain mail torn in some places. A deep gash appeared on his cheek and blood was dripping from his hairline. Volga's stomach gave a little lurch, but still he was relieved. He was alright, Link was alive and he looked okay. Battered, yes, but nothing serious. Link hurried over to Volga and helped him up. Despite his best efforts, Volga couldn't hide the pain from his face. His breast plate was cracked, caving in on his chest making it a little more difficult to breathe. Link was looking up at him, his eyes a mixture of worry and relief.

"How d-did you-?" he stammered.

"Call it instinct." Volga huffed trying to adjust his armour.

"But why?" Volga turned to Link now, something he had been avoiding for days now. For the first time in a while, he truly looked at the little Hylian. An overwhelming emotion filled every piece of the dragon. The feeling, although very different, filled him to the brim like Cia's magic had once done. This feeling though… it was warm and kind. It was light. Volga put his hand on Link's shoulder and without really thinking, pulled the Hero close to him. Link didn't protest, didn't question the gesture, but instead almost sank into the tall dragons embrace. Volga wrapped his uninjured arm around Link and let his head fall against his.

"I was scared…" when he spoke Volga's voice was barely above a whisper, but Link heard. The young Hylian dropped the Master Sword with a clang and wrapped his free arm around Volga's waist.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't let me die."

And then it happened. Without any thought, without any regret, without any hesitation; Link pulled himself closer to the dragon and kissed him. Volga felt like hatchling again. Nervous and full of energy. It wasn't long, it wasn't graceful by any means, but that little kiss was all either of them needed to express their true feelings. They pulled away and looked at each other with a new sense of happiness.

"NO!" Cia's booming voice drew them back to their plight. The Dark Link's had seemingly vanished, but their creator was still standing and ready to fight. Link bent down and picked up the Master Sword which seemed to be glowing even brighter. Volga stood, momentarily annoyed because he'd only now realized that his Dragon Pike was left in the hall outside. He rolled his good shoulder and prepared for hand to claw combat.

"YOU CANNOT WIN!" Cia raised her staff and five more Dark Link's appeared out of thin air. Neither Link nor Volga were worried. Volga turned to his new partner and saw a different kind of confidence wash over him. Instead of the arrogant air the power of the Master Sword gave him, Link was back to his old self. A courageous boy with a heart full of light. The Dark Link's charged and the two young men stood ready to fight. Just before they could begin, a blinding blue light enveloped both of them sending the dark figures reeling back. Volga opened his eyes to see their comrades now standing with them. Zelda, Impa and Lana stood surrounding them all looking rather relieved.

"Hiya!" Lana's cheerful voice almost seemed out of place in this situation.

"Blue? But how did you-?" Volga started.

"We couldn't let you two have all the fun, now could we?" She smiled as did the others. "Don't worry about things out there, we've gotten everything under control."

Cia hissed in anger. Clearly outnumber and beaten, she took a step back. But she wasn't going to give up that easily.

"You all are fools!" Everyone turned back to the sorceress, their smiles gone. "I will have my victory. I will have EVERYTHING!" her eyes darted to Link. Volga took that as a personal blow. "NOW DIE!"

The air around Cia swirled into a purple whirlwind. Suddenly it became full of a terrible, bubbling dark energy. Lana cast a protective bubble around them, but Volga knew it wouldn't be enough. The now towering wave of dark magic threaten to consume them. With one last look at Link, Volga grew into his dragon form and wrapped himself around his friends covering them with his wings. After a moment, Lana's protection began to crack and Volga prepared himself. The magic poured over him and seemed to burn his entire body. It wasn't a hot burn like he was used to, but an icy wave that weaved its way between his every scale. Volga roared and roared, unable to keep quite. His mind began to go numb, his whole world was just pain.

When it was finally over, when the darkness had run its course and Cia had disappeared, Volga unwound his body and shrank back down to his two-legged form. The last thing he remembered was Link running to him and the hard clank the remains of his armor made when he hit the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

What the humans and Hylians say about death is only partially true. While your life does in fact flash before your eyes, it only really focuses on the things that you'll miss and the people who will miss you. 3 months ago, Volga would have bet his armor that no one would miss him. But now while he floated back and forth between pain and relief, he kept seeing the faces of his comrades. His friends and his…well. And Link. Volga saw a lot in that time. He saw the grand expanse of Hyrule field and almost felt like he was soaring over it again. The comfortable heat of Eldin Cave and rolling around in the lava rocks for fun. He saw Lana's cheery smile, felt Zelda's light touch. He could have sworn he heard Impa scolding him for something. Volga would miss these things and people greatly. More than he ever thought possible. More than they would ever know. But it hurt so much. All he had to do was let go, and the pain would stop. He would be at peace for once in his short life. But then something changed. Something in the air.

Suddenly there was a scent floating along the breeze. It smelled like hay and grass. A tinge of metal thrown in. It was a familiar scent. It was Link's scent. Volga suddenly became very aware of his floating into nothingness. He tried to straighten himself, waving his arms about like he was swimming. The darkness was right behind him. How did he let himself get that close? Volga kept struggling, trying to use his wings to hurry along but he stayed in his human form. Pain began to rise in his chest.

What was he thinking? He couldn't die, not now that he knew. Not now after he had finally come to terms with his emotions. Link… Link needed him. And the dragon knew that he needed the Hero. The smell was growing fainter, the darkness creeping up behind him. Volga swam as fast as he could, fighting to get away. He needed to live. For his friends. For his… love.

The words echoed around his skull and seem to resonate deep in his heart. Just then, a blinding light cast away all the darkness. Volga covered his eyes and let the warmth engulf him.

* * *

"Link, you need to eat something." Proxi's tiny voice rang. The fairy was hovering near Links hunched frame. Sitting next to Volga's bed, his leg bouncing incessantly while his hands were clutched in front of him; trembling. "Link…?"

"Not hungry." He didn't even look up when he spoke.

"But it's been two days since you've…"

"I'm not hungry." He nearly growled.

"You should listen to the fairy, Hero." Volga mumbled. Links head shot up and turned to Volga. The dragon cracked his eyes open and managed a half smile. "Don't you look terrible?"

Link slowly smiled as the realization began to wash over him.

"Volga… yo-you're alright." his voice was shaky. Link pushed off from his chair and knelt by the dragon's bedside. Proxi squeaked in the background and began shouting and flitting about, telling everyone about the good news. Volga couldn't stop staring at the worn hero and soaking up every bit of him.

"Don't worry, Hero. I'm not ready to leave you yet." Volga coughed out the last word sending shock waves of pain down his body. He yelped in pain, but Link was there immediately. He grabbed Volga's hand and held it fast.

"Hey you're alright! Proxi's gone to get Zelda. She can help with the pain. Just, stop moving." Link's eyes began to well up expectantly. Volga stopped and stared. Tears made him uncomfortable.

"H-hey don't cry. Goddess, Hero I'm fine you can stop now." Volga had never tread this line before and was rather wishing that he was on the battlefield instead. Fights are easier and make more sense to him then people. Link blinked away the tears, wiping away a stray on his sleeve.

"Sorry, I'm not usually like this it's just I was- scared is all. You didn't wake up. No matter what Zelda and the other healers did. Everyone thought that whatever it was that Cia did, that it- it wasn't fixable. We all thought you were going to die." His features hardened and he closed his eyes as if trying to escape the words. Volga studied him; his messy blond hair, the few random freckles that appeared on his cheeks, a healing cut on his jaw. It was odd for the dragon to see someone so concerned for him. The feeling that welled up inside of him could only be compared to the joy and thrill of free-falling. Ignoring his damaged body, Volga lifted himself up and cupped Links face with his other hand. Before he could protest, Volga kissed the Hero. It lasted longer than their first kiss but it was just as thrilling. The two leaned into each other in an almost practiced rhythm. Link's hand ran though Volga's hair, making the dragon pull the Hero closer to him.

"I TOLD YOU!" Link jumped back so far he crashed into the chair behind him and fell to the floor. Volga felt an unusual heat rise in his cheeks as he spotted Lana in the doorway.

"BLUE. Wha-what… how? How long have you been there?" Volga sat up, suddenly aware that did not have a shirt on. He glanced behind Lana and saw Zelda and Impa behind her. His embarrassment grew.

"Oh long enough, dragon boy. See? I told you, Zelda." Lana turned to the princess who seemed to be holding back a laugh. In a breath she regained a bit of her poise.

"I had a sneaking suspicion, but I have to say; I thought it would have taken much longer."

"I agree." Impa finally spoke, not hiding her smirk.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Volga growled.

"Mind you tongue dragon." Impa lashed back. Lana giggled and went over and helped Link up. Link for his part, was doing quite well hiding his embarrassment aside from his ears which were a rosy pink color. He glanced over at Volga, who looked back and the two exchanged a smile. Who cares if they all know? They certainly did not. Zelda strode over to Volga and began treating his pain, all the while Lana kept asking the both of them about their brief courtship.

"How long has it been? Was that your first kiss? It was wasn't it! Do you love each other? Link! Your probably so happy right now! You've been in here all week; OH! Volga, are you alright? I forgot to ask I was so excited-"

"I have a question." Volga finally found a way to interrupt Lana.

"Yes?" Zelda answered.

"Where are we, Princess?" Volga had finally taken a moment and looked at his surroundings. They weren't in a tent like so often before. The walls were solid stone and the room he was in was large and ornate. There was a window, several in fact that looked out into the bright blue sky. This wasn't your average house.

"I'd almost forgotten. We are in Hyrule Castle." said Zelda. The dragon's look of confusion asked the question for him.

"Cia is gone, Link saw to that. We have won." It was Lana who had answered. Her eyes and voice were unexpectedly sad. Volga glanced over at Link who was now leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Link looked so unimposing, but Volga knew the strength he possessed. Relief filled his mind.

"She was a part of you, Lana. I am sorry for your loss." Volga spoke to the girl with as kind of a voice that he could muster.

"It's alright." Lana smiled. "She…she had lost the best part of her, and in doing so corrupted herself. There was no going back. But still something confuses me?"

"What?" asked Zelda.

"Well, Cia's power. It wasn't exactly her own, was it? It was more, well more than I'd ever known. Something else must have given her that strength. Ohhh I just wish I knew what it was." Lana sighed and rocked back and forth on her heels. Everyone stopped and took in her words, slowly realizing what it meant.

"So that means that this war isn't over." Link spoke first.

"No I don't suppose it is." added Impa. The Shekiah strode over to Zelda and place a hand on her shoulder. The two looked at each other and had a silent conversation. After a moment of silence, Zelda nodded and stood.

"The battle is over for now. We have fought with all our strength these past few months and it is high time we had a proper rest. This evil, this being that gave Cia power, it can wait for the time being. For now I suggest we spend time with those we care for," Zelda glanced at both Link and Volga. Her all-knowing eye sending another wave of embarrassment to his cheeks. Her gaze rested on Impa and she smiled in a way Volga had never seen before. Impa smiled back and reached for the princesses hand; together they walked out of the room.

"I knew it…" muttered Volga. Lana and Link had apparently missed that little exchange and looked at the dragon curiously. Volga wave his hand to dismiss the comment and leaned back on the bed.

"Well, I'm gonna leave now too. There's plenty of things Cia messed up that I need to fix. I'll leave you two love birds alone, hehe!" Lana skipped out of the room before Volga could shoot her a death glare. He and Link were alone once again. At first, neither knew what to do. They had never really had calm moment before. All of their previous encounters had always had the threat of war or injury hanging over them. While yes there still was an evil lurking out there, the threat didn't seem real. It was so far away and vague that the two didn't even consider it a problem. After a few more moments, Volga made to stand.

"Hey! Be careful, you just woke up not an hour ago." Link rushed over and threw Volga's arm over his shoulder to steady him. The dragon wavier for a second, his legs getting use to the weight of him all over again.

"I want to go outside. It's too small in here." Volga stated. After he got his bearings, he pushed Link away and showed him that he could stand on his own. "Now, where is my shirt?"

Volga wandered over to a tall wardrobe and began shuffling thought the clothing inside. Link stayed where he was, something burning on his mind.

"Thank you, Volga."

The dragon stopped and turned towards the Hero. "What was that?"

"I said thank you."

"Why?"

Link chuckled. "You saved my life remember. Twice actually."

Volga was taken aback. He actually did forget for a moment, and this little show of gratitude caught him off guard.

"You don't have to thank me." He huffed. "I was just doing what was right. It's not like I went out of my way. You needed help and-"

"Just say _your welcome _and get it over with, you stubborn ass."

Volga took a step back as if the words actually shoved him. He couldn't help but laugh a bit at his brazenness. Link tried to keep a straight face but was failing horribly.

"Your welcome, Hero." Volga spoke quietly, the words foreign on his tongue. Link grinned triumphantly and strode over to the open wardrobe. He tossed a tunic at the dragon and then made for the door.

"C'mon, I know a nice spot by a stream just outside the castle walls." Volga slowly put on the tunic, careful not to raise his arms too high. The dragon followed, taking his time as to not upset his aching body too much.

"If you say so, Hero." Volga rested his arm on Links shoulder. "Lead the way."

"Where we goin' guys?" Proxi appeared seemingly out of nowhere and began fliting between Link and Volga. Link sighed and Volga let out a puff of smoke. His eyes narrowed at the fairy.

"Don't even think of tagging along, sprite." He hissed, annoyed.

Proxi whimpered like child and flew right at Link's face. "C'mon Link! You'll let me come right?!"

"Sorry Proxi, but not this time." The fairy wilted a bit before flying off. Her bell-like voice continued to ring down the hall; shouting betrayal to whomever would listen. Link laughed and Volga huffed in delight. "Now come on, dragon. There's a nice shady spot waiting for us."

"That there is, Hero."

THE END

* * *

goodness that took forever, but hey i finished! i hope you all liked this- this weird little story. I don't think i'm quite done with this iteration of the characters. i'm playing around with ideas dealing with Ganondorf and such, but this part of the story is over. it was a bit messy and confusing at times, but thanks for reading.

now i'm gonna go play video games.


End file.
